


Loss of Innocence

by Major_Yaoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #Poor Andy's Butt., Gay, He's No Longer A Virgin, It's Not My Fault It's Good Stuff, M/M, Mmmm Get Some, Sorry Not Sorry, That Good Stuff, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid at school keeps looking at Andy. He didn't think much of it... Until he was face to face with him, backed in a corner.... O.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

It was the middle of the school year when the new student had arrived at JHS. He was always wearing baggy jeans and a loose-fitting T-shirt. Andy had just walked into class when he noticed the new kid had been moved next to him and had hesitantly sat down.  _Great. Another jerk to comment on my looks._  

Andy was dressed in tight black skinny jeans with several chains wrapping around his waist. His shirt was tight and had BOTDF across the front in bold letters. A chain of Monster tabs had hung on his neck. He was pale with half his head shaved except a part in front of his gaged ear. His hair was all black except for a layer underneath which had a tint of blue in it. He wore fingerless gloves to show his fingernails painted black. He didn't have many friends seeing as he was going to a school full of preps.

He sat down and started taking notes on what his English teacher wrote on the board but couldn't seem to concentrate. He shifted his eyes around the room and found the new student looking directly at him.

"May I help you?"

"Why do you dress like that?"

 _Of course he would ask that._ "Because I can. Why do you care?"

The blond boy smiled. "I like it. I like your style."

Andy scoffed at the remark. "Please. You just want to make fun of me."

"Not at all. I enjoy the same music as you." He lifted his baggy blue shirt and showed off a  _Brokencyde_ shirt.

Andy let his mouth open to speak but he was interrupted by a loud voice from across the room. Professor White had called out Andy's name.

"May I ask as to why you felt the need to disrupt my class?"

Andy looked at his neighbor and spoke. "I apologize. I was asking him if he had gotten the notes on why Shakespeare had killed himself."

Professor White looked at the new kid. "I'm sorry but I forgot your name."

"Chris. I was having difficulties keeping up with the notes. I had missed the death of Shakespeare."

"Chris. Alright then. Can you continue your discussion after class?"

"Yes."

Professor White nodded and turned around, continuing on with Shakespeare.

Chris looked at Andy. "Meet me in the locker rooms after class."

 

 

* * *

 

 

After class, Andy traveled to the boy's locker rooms and looked around.  _Chris didn't specify where to wait..._

All of a sudden, Andy was pushed against the cold hard concrete wall.  _What the hell?!??!?_ He attempted to turn his head to have a glance at who had him pinned but his head was shoved into the wall. He felt hot breath on the edge of his ear. "Glad you came."

"W-what? C-Chris? Is that you???"

"Shhh... Just calm down."

Chris turned Andy around and pushed him back against the wall. He was wearing skinny jeans and his Brokencyde shirt.

"W-what are--"

His question was cut off by something brushing his lips. Andy's eyes widened when he realized it was Chris' lips on him. He tried to fight back but Chris overpowered him and pinned both his wrists above Andy's head. "Don't worry, the first time hurts for everyone. Don't resist. I'm stronger than you." He lightly brushed his lips on Andy's jawline, down behind his ear, his neck, and trailing across Andy's chest. Chris grabbed him by the hips and leaned into him. "Oooh naughty, naughty. Do I need to fix that?" He rubbed into Andy's cock, smiling as he started to nibble on his earlobe. Andy gasped at the sudden movement on him.  _What is he doing?!?!? We're both guys!!! He-- Ah! Why is my body craving him? It isn't natural!!!_

Andy opened his mouth to scream but Chris had covered his mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd get a little mad... We'd get in so much trouble for doing this in here." He pulled Andy's pants down and reached into his boxers, caressing his length. Andy's head hit the wall, his neck straining from the touch. "Oh? Is someone enjoying this? I know I am." He smiled and pulled Andy's boxers down to his ankles. Andy's erection throbbed as it was freed from it's cotton prison. He looked away from Chris, blushing a deep shade of red. Chris smiled at the sight of Andy with his pants and boxers at his ankles. He then decided he would stop fooling around and get straight to the point.

He pulled his own pants down, leaving him in his boxers. He was tired of holding Andy's wrists so he let go and grabbed his waist, pulling him to his knees. He pulled Andy's legs around his waist and leaned forward to leave small kisses trailing up his leg.

Andy jerked and tried to pull away but his efforts were for not when Chris had started to envelop his member into his mouth. He let out a low moan and made Chris laugh, sending a tingle through his member and down his legs. He continued to deep throat Andy and occasionally groped the inner thighs of him. He started to move slower when he realized Andy was moaning, about to release himself. "W-why are you doing this?"

Chris grazed his teeth along the other's length which made Andy shudder and release himself. Chris had swallowed with a loud gulp and sat up smiling. "Did you think I was straight?" Andy's eyes widened and his mouth agape which gave Chris the perfect chance to kiss him, tongue sliding into Andy's mouth.

Andy jumped at the sudden intrusion in his mouth but reluctantly found himself kissing Chris back. Andy unconsciously draped his arms around Chris' waist and slowly moved his knees up, giving Chris a chance to squeeze between them. Chris was a little surprised to find that Andy had stopped fighting. He thought Andy would put up more of a fight. "You are very weak to pleasure, Andy." He took a hold on Andy's member and started to trail his index finger the length of his cock. Andy shuddered and let a small moan slip from his soft lips.

Chris turned his attention to the expression he left on Andy's face and started to drag his hands up his black shirt, folding it over his shoulders to see a surface of toned muscles. Andy blushed and looked away as Chris slowly moved his hands across his stomach to his chest, feeling every toned hill. He moved his soft fingers to Andy's jawline and kissed the corner of his mouth. He moved slightly and licked the rim of Andy's ear causing Andy to finally break and respond to his actions. 

Andy had kissed Chris right below his jawline and moved to his mouth. Their kissing became rougher and tongues were being nibbled on, causing both to lose themselves in the moment. Andy had moved his lips to the base of Chris' neck and bit down on the straining muscles, causing Chris to dig his nails into Andy's back as a loud moan escaped him. Andy moaned and arched his back.  _Why do I feel attracted to him? It's impossible... Is it?_

Chris smiled and turned Andy onto his stomach. Andy was taken by surprise as he suddenly faced the wall. He could hear a bottle of something squirting behind him. He suddenly jumped when something cold entered him. Chris smiled and added a second heavily lubed finger, moving it back and forth. A third entered. After he felt Andy was prepared, he dragged his aching member along Andy's entrance (at the time it was considered an entrance for Chris). Andy looked behind him with a blush and groaned as he was pushed into. Chris moaned as his length was enveloped by Andy's tightness. 

Andy felt a violent heat surge through his body and jerked his head back at the tension in his muscles. "F-fast-er... Pl-please...."

Chris was a little shocked that Andy had requested this but decided he would make him beg. So he slowed down his pace and leaned forward to Andy's ear.

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yes."

"Say it... Now..."

"Plea-se m-more... Give me more -ah!"

"As you wish..." Chris licked Andy's ear once more before speeding his pace up.

He continued to thrust into Andy as he moaned in pain and pleasure. He dragged his nails down the blue tile wall, leaving scratches in the polished ceramic. He attempted to hold in a moan he knew would be loud but Chris had thrust hard into a sweet spot causing Andy to release a muffled moan. Chris knew he was about to reach his limit when he suddenly released himself in Andy, both moaning loud. Chris pulled out of Andy and laid next to him. 

"Don't speak of this to anyone. Or I'll make it hurt more..."

Andy blushed a bit and whispered, "O-okay..."

 


	2. English Report... Spending the Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Andy'll have to stay over at Chris' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to type this damn story about ten times already... grrr...

Mr. White had given an assignment to the class after one student decided to write  _SHAKESPEARE SUCKS_ on the whiteboard. Chris and Andy were paired together for an essay on a part of Shakespeare's life. Andy tried to come up with reasons  _not_ to go, but as he looked over, Chris was putting his phone away and telling him it was okay to go to his house. Andy had taken a seemingly long ride to Chris' house, mouth agape when he saw how big his room /and his bed/ was.

* * *

Chris sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop. "So we'll be doing our report on Shakespeare's death?" He started to type on his computer and clicked a few times. "Found a website. Seems legit. Wanna see?" Andy looks at Chris and hesitated a moment before settling down to look at the computer. "Okay, yeah, this'll work. So how should we go about this? Should we share a document online or..." He trailed off as Chris leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm tired as hell..." Andy looked at him sprawled across the bed. "We need to do the report now though..." Chris frowned and spoke. "Come on, let's take a break. We just came back from school." Andy sighed and looked down. "Just for half an hour. I would really like to--" He was cut off with a hand across his mouth. "That's enough time for me." Chris removed his hand and forced his lips to Andy's. Andy's eyes grow wide and he shoves him off. "What are y-you doing??? You aren't doing that to me again!"

Chris leaned up to Andy's ear. "What I'm doing to you, or what you're doing to me? You're seducing me here." He smiled and began to kiss Andy again. Andy tried to pull away again but inevitably failed when Chris nipped at his lip. Chris had a hold on Andy's shoulders and hair, forcing their lips together. Andy began to lose himself, pushing his screaming thoughts to the back of his mind. He leaned back and pulled Chris on top of him. Chris smiled when he knew Andy had given in. "So you do want this..." He slid his hand up Andy's shirt and started to caress every toned muscle, then pulling apart the buttons on Andy's shirt. Andy blushed and slid his arms out of his sleeves. Chris leaned over and kissed Andy on the chest, then moving up to his neck and suck on it. Andy looked away and squirmed. "Ah!...-no..."

Chris looked into Andy's eyes and bluntly spoke. "Liar." Andy's eyes widened as Chris went back to undressing them both. Chris had just gotten his pants down to his knees when he was suddenly pushed back, Andy on top of him. Chris looked up at Andy with a confused look on his face. Andy smiled and started to lick his neck, then sliding down some to start nipping at Chris' shoulder. Chris' eyes widened at the sharp nips on his shoulder and let out a soft moan. Andy began to suck on Chris' nipple. Chris made a sudden jerk and pushed Andy back, crawling back over him and nibbling on his ear some. The dark haired boy thrust himself against his blond partner and grasped a hold on his hair. He felt Chris sit up and suddenly blushed. "Is...something wrong?" He made a quick glance to Chris, only to see him smiling back. "No problem. Just thought we could use this..." He held up a condom and a bottle that read: ' _Slippery and Wet, Just For Your Jet'_. Andy smiled back and grabbed the condom, unwrapping it and slowly sliding it on Chris. He then grabbed the blue bottle, squirting the clear liquid onto his hand, and wrapped his hand firmly around Chris' cock. Chris jumped at the cold liquid on his member.

Chris jerked his head back and moaned at the hand slowly caressing him. Andy started to rub a little rougher, giving a small squeeze a few times. Chris shuddered, immediately flipped Andy over, and thrust himself into him. Andy cried out and grabbed a fistful of bed sheet as Chris started to thrust into him. The blond pushed himself in, watching as Andy buried his face in the pillow. Chris smiled, wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and flipped him over, his member still in place. Andy moaned loud, grabbed a hold on Chris' shoulders and started to bury his face in the base of his neck. Chris began thrusting harder, feeling the heat surge through his groin and his stomach start to curl. He slowed down his pace. He heard a small whimper coming from Andy and looked down. "C-Chris...I'm gonna... come...ah-!" He moaned loud when Chris thrust in once, really hard. Chris leaned down to Andy's ear and whispered. "Guess I should slow down then, yes?" Andy looked at Chris with wide eyes as Chris just smiled. Chris thrust again. Andy moaned and dug his fingers in Chris' shoulders. "P-please... Chris.. F-faster.." Chris smiled and pulled out. "Beg for it..." Andy immediately blushed. "What?"

"Beg for it. Tempt me." Andy went redder. He slowly moved forward and kissed Chris. "Please? Give it to me. I want you to pound me hard... I wanna... feel you inside me..." Chris shuddered and smiled. "Try harder." Andy pushed Chris on his back and climbed over him, straddling his waist and smiling. Andy held his wrists over his head with one hand, and with the other, caressing his smooth toned body. Chris realized that Andy was very strong for his size and smiled. "You're stronger today, Andy. Seems like you could have fought me off in the locker rooms." Andy immediately stopped what he was doing and blushed a shade deeper. "W-what?..." Chris suddenly stopped smiling when he realized what he said. "Uh- I'm sorry..." 

Andy looked at Chris with a questioning look.

Chris looked into Andy's eyes and softly spoke. "The locker room and... for now..."

"You know I don't usually bottom."

Chris' eyes went wide and realized the bottle of lube was moved. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down with a forceful look in Andy's eyes. "Andy?"

Andy smiled. "Did you think _I_  was straight? It's my turn to show you my fun side." _  
_

Andy stroked Chris down his neck, circled his nipples, and down his sides. Chris looked at Andy with wide eyes. "A-Andy..." He jerked when a cold finger entered him. He gasped and moved back a little. Andy smirked and pulled his finger out. "I'm using much more with you than you did with me." Chris blushed and bit on his lip a little. "S-sorry..." He jerked again and moaned loud when Andy inserted his finger again, along with a second one. "You seem to be enjoying this." He moved his fingers around until he felt a soft spot. He suddenly pushed up against it and smiled when Chris moved again. "Maybe one more?" He moved a third finger in and pushed against Chris' prostate. Chris screamed out and tried to move. Andy smiled and slowly moved his fingers in and out, being a bit more gentle on him. Chris let out moans of pleasure and pain as Andy continued to push his fingers in.

He pulled his fingers out and put more lube on his hand. He took a hold on his member and rubbed the liquid on. Chris looked at him while he was and blushed. "A-Andy?" Andy looked down at Chris with a questioning look on his face. Chris spoke with a firm voice. "Make it rough." Andy stopped what he was doing and looked down at him. He leaned over his face, just an inch from Chris'. "Like this?" He leaned closer, kissed him, and bit hard on his lip. Chris moaned and arched his back. "Y-...yes..." Andy stopped biting and kissed him fervently. He slid his tongue in and ventured around the familiar place. Chris was lost in the forceful kiss and he began to arch himself against Andy. Andy smiled and adjusted his member at Chris' entrance, looking at the wide-eyed blond. He slowly inserted his head, a loud moan emanating from Chris. He smirked and moved in more. Chris let a soft moan, he blushed and looked off to the side, embarrassed to make these noises. Andy pushed in all the way, hitting Chris' prostate harder than his fingers. "A-AH!...mh...hm-mh..." Andy held tight on Chris' wrists and with the other hand he grabbed a hold on his thigh, making Chris groan. "Oh? Did I find a 'turn-on'?"

"M-hm...nn-ah!"

"I take that as a yes."

Andy squeezed Chris' muscular thigh and smashed their lips together, meeting each other with tongues clashing. Andy kept thrusting hard into his loud partner. He forced his member against the soft spot in Chris. He leaned over and began to lick a small pink nub, noticing that Chris was weak when it came to his nipples being involved. Chris moaned and arched against Andy, who smiled and slowed down his powerful thrusts. Chris began to pant and moan loud.

"Do you want more?" Andy asked seductively.

"Y-yes...pl-please...Andy!"

"Hmmmmm. Fine."

Andy pulled out, leaving Chris speechless. "W-what? Andy-"

Andy took the condom off of Chris' cock and started to lightly drag his nails on it, causing a shiver and a moan to emanate. "A-Andy...I-AH!" He shuddered and thrust into Andy's hand, wanting, no, craving more. "So eager... Hmm..." He dove down to Chris' lap, kissing his head, his hair splashed across Chris' legs. He lapped up the pearl of seeping white liquid and gave him a seductive look, then dove down once more, taking Chris in his mouth, down to the base.

Chris gasped when he felt his tip hit the back of Andy's throat. "W-wha-ah! An- Andy..." He jerked his head back and thrust himself into the dark haired lover and moaned when Andy dragged his teeth along his length. "An-dy... m..." Chris couldn't finish what he was saying, because Andy had thrust his tongue over the tip of his length. He pulled up, and hovered just an inch away from his length. "Speak... Come on Chris. Tell me what you want..." Chris closed his eyes tight and tried to slow his breathing to speak. "I-... I want...m-m...more...ah..." Andy smiled and kissed the head of the blond's cock. "Good boy..." He started off slow once again, running his tongue up the member, then sliding him into his mouth. He smiled when the blond thrust into his mouth, and grazed his teeth along it, warning him to be careful. He moved faster, taking Chris in whole, and searching every inch of his length with his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around, swirling his tongue along his length over and over. He felt Chris swell up in his mouth, he felt it heat up and he knew Chris was about to come.

Chris cried out as he felt his lower stomach coil, wanting release. "I-Andy! ... gonna... er-...come."

Andy pulled up and smiled. "Come for me, Chris. Come for me. Let me know my mouth made you come..."

Chris had noticed that Andy was acting different, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when Andy started to suck again. His fists clenched at the bed sheets, he shivered and cried out when he let himself into Andy's mouth. He blushed a bit when he heard a loud 'gulp' from Andy. He felt himself shrink and finally caught his breath.

Andy pulled up and blushed when he realized he had lost himself in the moment. "I-uh..." He attempted an explanation but found his stuttering interrupted with a gentle hug from Chris, who nuzzled into the kink of Andy's neck. "Th-that...was amazing...Thank-... thank you..." Andy blushed and squeezed him tight. "I- lost myself. I-uh... Didn't hurt you did- did I?"

Chris didn't realized the throbbing until Andy said something.

"Well...My ass and thighs will be sore for a while..." He looked up and saw Andy, who was looking a little worried. "But I'm fine, trust me. It was... amazing... We should...maybe switch off...?" Andy looked at him with questioning eyes. "R-really? Are you sure?" Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes." 

"O-okay..." Andy smiled and kissed him. "Now hurry up and take care of me." Chris looked down and noticed Andy was still hard.

"Okay. Come here..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Andy a vampire?? Someone suggested it to me and I believe I would have an easier time making these stories. I have a great idea for a vampire... *evil laugh*

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do well???  
> This is my first story so if you comment, please be a little nice.  
> I started at 8pm and stayed up all night til 6am...  
> I'll be fine though... I'll sleep during school ^-^


End file.
